An Unnoticed Encounter
by kevjumbaphan
Summary: New character Kaylin Parker has a job. But then she finds her self in an akward situation-she runs into Ian, Ian Kabra. Come with this new duo in this new adventure. Kay x Ian...a little
1. Chapter 1The Mission

The Mission:

Do _you _believe that everyone is who they say they are? I sure don't. For one thing I'm not everything I say that I am. I have become a nerd, a badass chick, a gangster, someone from the mafia…I've become a lot of people. The reason you ask? Because that's who I am. No one ever knows who I am except well the people I work with.

"Hey Nano? You got the security cameras?" a familiar high-pitched voice came through the coms-unit I was wearing in my ear, "Yup got the motion censors for you too."

"Awesome. I'm going in. Ninja you got the guards?"

"Yup knocked out and ready," said a calm voice. "All right. Seems that you guys have everything good and done. I'm going in you guys."

"Hit it,"

"Good luck,"

"I don't need luck." I heard laughs. I unscrewed the vent on the roof, attached the magnet of my rappel cord onto the metal roof. I hooked myself on and rappelled myself down. I got to the bottom of the vent and landed soundlessly.

I unhooked myself and started to crawl through the vents. "Are you sure this is the right place?" I whispered. I heard static, "Nano, Ninja." I started to get worried. I heard someone rappel down the vent I came from and I kicked open the nearest vent and hopped out. I landed soundlessly and I crouched behind a desk. I heard voices outside and I peeked up. I saw about two guys who looked like feds but I knew they weren't; it was their cover and they decided to get in that way but Ninja already knocked them out and they must've noticed it. They turned to my direction—after all I did kick open the vent. "Hey there's something here scope it out," said a voice and I crouched lower, "Yeah alright." Said another voice.

I heard the steps as they were coming closer and closer to the desk. When I saw his boot I shot up from the desk and decked him in the face, "What the—" he said and I kicked him in the stomach. The other guy turned around and shot at me and I ducked and tackled him. I knocked off his gun and then knocked him out. The other guy started pointing my gun and I tackled him too and knocked him out.

"Kalyin what just happened?"

"I don't know Nano, I told you not to say my name on comms."

"Oh right sorry I mean Parker what happened?"

"I don't know." I'm nicknamed Parker because I love the character from Leverage and that's my last name. "Wait didn't I just say that,"—may I add this. I am saying all of this while I am running down the hallway to the destination I should've hit—"I'm heading towards the destination,"

"What if they already got there?"

"Then I'll get whatever _they _took back,"

"That makes sense…I suppose."

"Yeah, so I need to head out."

"Kay, I got you covered," two seconds later I heard a car alarm go off and I hid behind the desk and I saw six guys in the same suits run past the office. I couldn't help smile, Nano as I call her—her real name is Ashley but code names need to stick—is a real genius when it comes to computers and technology.

"Well, well if it isn't Kaylin," said a silky British voice. Wait—I know that voice. That isn't—no effing way. I turned around and I was right—it was a guy we totally…I guess robbed…Ian Kabra. I noticed that he was also in another book…_The 39 Clues_…yeah I know. "Ian…what do you want?" I said turning back to the door. I rubbed my leather-gloved hands and kicked open the door. I also pocketed one of the guns from the mysterious suited men.

"Well Kaylin I remember that you managed to get into my mansion without ringing any alarms—impressive by the way—and I need a favor."

I kept walking down the hall—after all I really don't trust this guy—I looked to see if any more of those suited men were still here. Once I managed to know that none of them were in range I walked to the last door. "Now why would a guy like you ask a favor for a girl like me?" I said as I knelt in front of the door and I started to pick the lock, "Parker we don't have all day, leave the guy alone." Said the same calm voice, "Ninja I've got it down."

"Ooh is that what you call her?" Ian kept saying, "Ian please shut up I'm on a time slot." When I was finished picking the lock I shook my head, "Thirty seconds…I'm getting rusty," I muttered. I stood up and opened the door. "Now Kaylin, you still don't know what my offer is."

"Maybe I don't want to know," I walked into the office and went straight to the closet. I opened it and got to the safe deposit box, "Nano."

"I got it…wait Parker we have an issue,"

"What is it?"

"Looks like someone all ready broke into it,"

"How's that—"

"I don't know," I walked up to the deposit box and opened it. Just like that, no combination lock-nothing. Something didn't feel right either. When I got that feeling I heard static again in my comms unit. "Something isn't—" I heard a click of a gun and I turned around.

Ian just smiled, "Is something wrong—"

"Get down!" I yelled and I tackled him to the ground right when I heard the gun shot. "Well aren't we generous,"

"Shut up Ian! God!" I pulled him up by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to the table. "Stay here!" I heard another gunshot and heard heavier footsteps. I looked over the desk and I heard heavy breathing next to me, "Ian?" I said looking over.

"Seems I don't feel too well," I saw his hand and it was covered in blood. I looked down and it seemed that his leg had gotten shot. "Crap." I took off my jacket and tied it around it, "Stay calm I'm going to get this fixed."

He gave a strained nod. I stood up and pointed my gun, "Who are you!" I yelled. The two men turned to my direction and one of them said, "We should ask you the same question."

"I'm here for a legal reason, as for you it doesn't seem like that," the guys laughed and I just got more anxious. I needed to get Ian to the hospital and I needed to get the mission finished. The guys kept laughing and I took the chance and shot them both in the leg. I ran over to the deposit box and took out what was left and put it in my backpack.

I got under the desk and took Ian's right arm and started to drag him over to the vents. "Parker you need to get out of there." Ninja—a.k.a. Abalene—said through the, now clear, comms unit. "Don't you think I know that Ninja? I need some help."

"Commin' down." I heard the rappel cord and next thing I know she's next to me. "What's the—what the hell is he doing here?" she said looking down at Ian.

"Explain that later. We need to get him to Doc and I need your help he's unconscious." She sighed and took Ian's other arm and we started to drag him to the vent. Once we got inside, Abalene hooked herself up and rappelled up. I hooked Ian and myself up and we rappelled up.

We got into the van and I laid Ian on the floor. Doc—a.k.a. Cady—was always with us just in case something like this happened. "Doc can you help this idiot?"

"Yeah Kay I can. Give me the first aid." I handed the box to her and she started on the work. When she's in her zone she's in her zone. No one can bother her unless they want at least ten stitches. When she was done he was stitched up and good. I high fived her and we sat there—ready to head home.


	2. Chapter 2 Ian's Favor

Ian's Favor:

While we were sitting at the gas station and I was there to stand guard. I didn't get to explain myself either. My name's Kaylin Parker, I'm sixteen and I am basically a modern Robin Hood. I help people who no one else will help and I bring down the corrupt and wealthy. When I said that we were on legal business I was lying, of course. We were there on a job. Now my situation with Ian is one job gone—almost—wrong.

It was about two months ago and some kids found us and asked for the job. The kids were Dan and Amy Cahill. They heard we were the best and asked for our help. We agreed and we broke into the house without getting detected—may I say one thing, the boy has some serious precaution issues. He had the most difficult security system in the world. When Abalene and I had gotten in we almost ran into his sister—Natalie—but we didn't. Instead we ran into Ian, "Well, well. Who do we have here? You two ladies seem way too charming to be in those clothes."

I remembered Amy telling us that he was an experienced liar and charmer. I also remembered her telling us where this "clue" was so I looked at Abalene and she got it immediately. She always knew how to work the guys better than any of us. "Well why don't we talk and get to know each other more?" He smiled and took off and I held back and started running towards the direction that his room was. I picked the lock and got in. I started going through his desk—which was _huge_ by the way—and I found what I was looking for.

I put it in my pocket and when I heard Abalene laughing I jumped out the window and hopped from tree to tree. When I got back to the van I opened the door to see that it was filled with the guards that weren't supposed to know we were there. I was taken back to his room and that's basically how it went down.

So back to how I'm dwelling in boredom in the back of the van. Ian was—still—unconscious, but alive. I was slowly falling asleep, I was just exhausted and I couldn't help falling asleep. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know is that I was being shaken awake. I rubbed my eyes and I came face to face to a very tired—but smiling—Ian. "Well hello beautiful,"

"I save your life and this is what you say?" I yawned and I found out that I had my head on his shoulder. I sat up straight but I felt dizzy. "Well I would say thank you but it seems that you are going to pass out any minute—did you have any water by any chance?"

"No, I've been stuck here taking care of you."

He leaned over and got a bottle of water, "This might be why you are feeling dizzy." I took the bottle and drank about half of it. "Slow down," he said, laughing. I glared at him, "Shut up. What do you want anyway?" He smiled, "Anxious aren't we? I told you I had a favor to ask."

"And what would that favor be?" I said—still feeling dizzy.

"I need you to get something straightened out,"

"What? Would you just please get to the chase?" I started feeling fuzzy, "I don't feel too well,"

"Okay, Amy is the one who sent you to my place those two months ago, yes? Well something happened before that and I—"

"And you need me to fix some relationship thing that happened. You know it was a mistake but she won't believe you blah, blah, blah. May I say one thing? It's not too good to dwell in the past."

"Yes but—"

"You need to stop dwelling on the mistakes. Mistakes are only mistakes if you don't learn from them. You did learn from them, right?" he nodded, "Then you've learned your lesson and it's not a mistake. Now if you do it again and again—that turns back into a mistake. Plus I'm starting school and I can't exactly go on to chasing her." I started seeing double and I couldn't stable myself. I had to hold something to stay sitting up.

"Are you okay?" he asked and I couldn't help but smile at that accent he had. "Yes Ian I'm fine," I said imitating his accent perfectly. "You sound drunk," he said chuckling, "and where did you learn to copy accents?"

"Practice," I could feel myself drifting, "I need to be able to do that…" I felt myself falling and Ian catching me, "Are you sure you're all right? You seem pale," he put his hand on my forehead, "You're burning up," he started shuffling through the first aid kit and found some medicine, "Kaylin take this,"

I took it, but didn't feel any better, "Ian…call doc."

"Who?"

"Doc—Cady I mean. Her name's Cady and I…" I started to fall asleep, "I…Ian just let me go to sleep,"

"Ah…yeah, okay," He put my head on his lap and I immediately went to sleep.

I felt groggy waking up. I sat up but felt dizzy again. "Whoa…" I heard someone whisper. "Kaylin you might want to rest." I turned to the direction of the voice-it was Ian. "I feel like crap Ian. What are you still doing here?"

"Doc—as you call here kept me here. She said that I wasn't in any shape to go back home."

"I see," I looked up at the clock, "I need to start school in an hour—"

"You're not going to school in that shape," I looked over at him, "You're not my mother." I stood up and rubbed my eyes—I was more stable than yesterday. I started walking towards my room and I turned to find Ian following me, "I'm sorry can I help you?"

"You still didn't answer to my favor."

"I told you not to dwell on it. That is a no,"

"I see…"

"Yeah so you can go back to your million dollar house with your sister Natalie—who by the way has a fetish for blow guns."

He chuckled, "Yes, I know." I got to the door of my room.

I sighed, "Ian, if you don't mind I need to change for school," understanding crossed his face, "Oh—oh of course. I guess I'll be downstairs then." I smiled and opened the door. I walked in and opened my closet. I took out my newest uniform and put it on. It felt so itchy wearing the polyester. My uniform consisted a red and blue plaid skirt, a white blouse, a red and blue tie, and a navy blue blazer with my school crest. I put on my knee-high socks and navy blue converse.

I looked myself over in the mirror and noticed that my hair was a mess and just put it in a high ponytail. I straightened my uniform a bit more and walked outside into the hallway. I walked down the staircase to the dining room of our cabin on the school campus. I heard voices but still walked in and I noticed that everyone but myself was at the table eating breakfast. "Ah…good morning." I took a bagel and smeared a bunch of cream cheese, "Why are you guys so quite?"

"Kaylin, Cady, Ashley, and I have decided on something," I looked at Adalene, "What?"

This time Cady spoke up, "Well I noticed that Ian was in too bad of a shape to go home and—"

"You want him to go to school with us." The nodded and I nodded back, "I get it. Don't worry I'm not angry or anything." I looked up at them and laughed,  
"I'm serious. I'm. Not. Mad. Goodness. Don't let me get to your breakfast."

"Well Kaylin it's not that you're mad," said Ashley—a.k.a. Nano—"It's just that we don't know if you're comfortable with it."

"Of course. I mean it has to be done." I bit into the bagel and everyone smiled—well almost everyone. Ian just stood there.


	3. Chapter 3 A REGULAR School Day

**A/N: Ahhh the forth of JULY! I swear I hate the fireworks going around NEXT TO MY HOUSE! My dog is going crazy. Oh well it's still a great holiday. I hope you guys have a great one (U.S. PPL). Anyways back to this. I'm hoping to update daily since it's the summer but there are things going on so I might not be able to but I'll try. I really thank everyone reading my story by the way. This is my most popular one and I'm really happy about it. I'm also asking if you guys would review please please please review! It means a lot! Thanks!~Kevjumbaphan**

**

* * *

**

A _REGULAR_ School Day:

When we walked out of the car I heard shuffling feet. "Ian," I said turning towards him, "Look. I know you're probably in the worst of pain right now but you need to get through it."

"I know Kaylin," he said with his—no doubt really cool—British accent, "I had to go through the hunt remember?"

"Well yeah, I stole a clue from you." He laughed—actual joy, "Yes, work well done by the way,"

"Why?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why did you let us take it even though you knew it would put you out of the lead?"

"Because…" he looked at the ground and I knew what he was going to say.

So I did it for him—"Because Amy sent us. I get it." He nodded and we started walking towards the school. "What school is this anyway?" he asked. I simply answered, "The GATE Academy for the Exceptional." He looked so dumbfounded I couldn't help but laugh. I took his arm and pulled him towards the main door. I also couldn't help to notice half of the girls turning heads. I took him up to the main office and explained about the new schedule.

I gave him the schedule and he smiled, "What?"

"Well it seems that you have gotten a taste for me," he said smirking. I rolled my eyes, "It's so that one: you don't get into trouble. Two: Natalie doesn't go postal here. Three: If she does there are a lot of kids here that can—almost—kill her."

"So this is for me?" he asked. I nodded and gave him a skeptical look. I looked over his uniform. It was basically the same as mine except he had navy blue trousers instead of a blue and red plaid skirt. I straightened it a little and dusted off some of the lint. He couldn't help smiling, "You're acting like my mother before a press conference." I scrunched my nose.

"No offense Ian, really, but your mother sounds horrific." He smiled sadly and nodded, "By the way she acts towards Amy, yes it does seem that way." I looked at him and nodded slowly. I started walking to my locker and put my textbooks from last night home. We also arranged to have his locker next to ours. "Well, Kaylin," Abalene said appearing next to me, "we have officially have gotten a Cobr—Kabra into our school." I sighed, "It's better than Natalie—no offense,"

"None taken…she does take after my mother after all." I smiled—a little. For him to say that made me a little sad.

I shook my head and said, "Ah…yeah I guess. Um…Abalene we need to get to class. We did get here pretty late." She nodded, waved, and started walking towards the chem. Lab. I walked over to the history classroom—and I still couldn't help but notice half of the girls' heads turning. "Ian," I said sighing.

"Hmm?"

"You don't have to be cooped up just because of me you know," he smiled

"Yes I know that,"

"Than why are you? I mean there are a lot of prettier girls at this school than myself. They're also smarter and more athletic, and no doubt that they have taken interest in you."

"Why do they have interest in me—do you think?"

I looked up at him—he was a few inches taller than me. Than I looked straight again, "Well for one—you're new. Another reason might be that you're British with that accent, also you have pretty good looks to my opinion," he stopped me with a hand on my arm. "Well that might be true," I rolled my eyes but he was persistent, "I mean all of it. The girls and such—but that doesn't mean I have taken an interest in them."

"I don't get it."

"Well for one I doubt that even if any of these girls can—almost—kill Natalie, they wouldn't."

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Because they aren't like you and the other girls you hang out with."

"What like Cady and them? We're best friends of course they wouldn't be like us." He shook his head, "No I mean that they wouldn't be as—courageous as you were." I scrunched my eyebrows.

I was really lost by then, "I'm sorry Ian—you lost me there." He chuckled, "At that office building. When the men with the guns started shooting. You jumped to help me and pointed the gun at them—which I had a strong feeling that you would pull the trigger—and saved me with my uh…"

"I get it," I said stopping him with my hand, "But still. If you're not over Amy, I'm advising you not to hang with more girls." He smiled and nodded and he opened the door to the classroom for me. "Ah…thank you?"

This year I was taking World History and can I say one thing? The textbooks were nothing like what Ian was telling me. After school he was telling me all of these things I didn't even know—and I know many things—and it was incredible. "How do you know all of this?" I asked, he laughed as if I didn't know. "You learn many things during the clue hunt. Some of this stuff I didn't know either." I laughed—more like gave an exaggerated sigh, "This—this is incredible Ian. This is more interesting than the class!" He laughed even harder…then he stopped, "Something wrong?" I looked at him my smile dropping. He seemed distracted all of a sudden.

I waved my hand in front of his face. "Ian? Ian?" He looked like he was in deep thought, "Ian…Earth calling Ian!" he blinked a couple of times. Then he gave his head a light shake, "I'm sorry…I was thinking…you remind me about someone." He said smiling sadly—like this morning. "Ian. Who do I remind you of?" he looked me straight in the eye, "Amy." I sighed and sat back in my chair on the dining table. Then I straightened up in my chair, "Would you mind if I pitched in an idea?"

He shook his head then asked, "So does this mean you're saying yes?"

"Yes," I said smiling, "Look I still have her contact information—she might've thrown her cell-phone away but—" Ian shook his head, "Nope I've been tracing them they never changed anything." I nodded, "Well I'll give her a call."

"Wait what type of call?" he asked suddenly confused and I smiled, "You'll see."


	4. Chapter 4 DDay Numero Uno

**A/N: Another Day another update. Just to tell you wonderful readers, I'm going to cheer camp for this week so there won't be any updates. :( But I'm going to update for sure next week. Hope you guys are enjoying your summer so far! ~Kevjumbaphan

* * *

**

D-Day Numero Uno:

The day basically went as a blur. I was so anxious and hopeful that my plan wouldn't make things turn for the worst. I flew through history without a second thought, I spaced out during pre-calculus…I basically just wasn't in it for the day. As I finally opened the door to my cabin I find Ian already there. "Well…this is a surprise." I said frankly. He looked surprised to see me, "Goes the same for you." I looked at my watch, "Well I'm supposed to be here…I'm waiting for someone."

"Mind if I wait as well? I have nothing better to do,"

"Oh please don't bother yourself." I smiled; he does not know what he is getting into.

When I heard the doorbell ring I rushed to open it, "I got it don't worry." I said a little too quickly. I opened the door, "Well right on time, come in," I could feel the atmosphere changing right away as I heard Amy gasp, "I-Ian w-what are you doing here?" I turned to see Ian standing up and could hear the chair screeching the ground. "I-I didn't know you were coming. Kaylin when did you—"

"Yesterday. That call."

"Y-yes but I thought you talked to her, over the phone…"

"Do you not remember me telling you that this was your last shot yesterday?"

Understanding crossed his face and he looked at the table. I motioned for Amy to take a seat and she reluctantly sat down. I sat there for about a minute of pure silence before I started talking. "Now I know why you guys can't work anything out. You never talk," I turned to Amy, "Now Amy I know what happened in Korea okay? I'm not blind and I see your logic, but you need to listen to me. He realized his mistake, now my philosophy is that it's only a mistake if you don't learn from it," she nodded and I continued, "I know that he regrets what he did to you. He thinks about you all the time. For God's sake yesterday he was giving me some history that wasn't even in the books and he said that my enthusiasm reminded him of you." At first she looked up at me then she looked at Ian—who looked at the floor. I smiled, "Now this is basically the only reason I called you here. To explain to you that Ian really wants to take back what happened in Korea but all of us know he can't."

I sat there, in silence. Waiting for some response or reaction. It seemed like forever and that Amy didn't get my full intention. She finally looked up and she looked like she was seriously about to cry. Then she started talking, "I-Ian. I-I really want to forgive you I really do…it's just that…what you did hurt me so much that I don't want to risk it again. I would hate it if you were in a state like this but…I'm too scared to give you a second chance, that's all. I'm scared that if I make myself vulnerable again that I would get hurt and I can't go through that again."

Ian finally looked up and he looked so grateful, "That's all I wanted to hear, Amy. I know that I might not be able to make things right between us, but the fact that maybe you let it go or have forgiven me…it gives me a sense of closure." I smiled. I was so happy this wasn't going for the worst. I was happy that they were—finally—working things out. Then Amy started again, "Ian. I know that you want to start over on a clean slate…but I-I can't. Just knowing the fact that you were capable of doing that…I can't help but think that every time I'm with you. I'm sorry it might be better for the both of us if we just start all over without starting it with each other."

I saw the sadness in Ian's eyes. For some reason I knew that that was genuine sadness, not something he would pull off. He looked her straight in the eye and that's when he knew that she was serious. He looked down at the floor, "I-I see Amy," he smiled sadly, "I guess you're right. Well…it was nice talking to you again…without my mother," Amy laughed halfheartedly, "I guess we'll see each other later on then." He looked up and Amy sadly smiled as well. Amy stood up and I stood up. I showed her to the door and she gave me a hug.

I was so surprised that I almost fell backwards. "T-thank you." She whispered. She looked me in the eye and said, "Thank you so much. Without you…I-I d-don't know if I would have said all that even with Nellie here." I nodded and said, "Hey, no problem." And she went in the car with the girl I expect to be Nellie and when Amy gave her the deets she was so happy for her. She looked at me and mouthed the words, "thank you" and gave me two thumbs up. I gave her a salute and walked back inside.


	5. Chapter 5 Who Knew A Cobra Had A Heart?

**A/N: Phew~ I just finished Cheer Camp UCA and it was okay. Too many stairs though. aha. Anyway-while I write this with my cat jumping me I hope this chapter is good. I'm going to post two chapters because this one is REALLY dry. :) There you go! ~kevjumbaphan

* * *

**

Who Knew a Cobra Had a Heart?

When I walked inside I never thought I would see Ian Kabra son of Vikram Kabra cry. I mean full out bawl. I stood there and I didn't know what to do. I mean I never had time for a boyfriend—with actual feelings—or had a little brother so I didn't know what to do but sit there with him. After he stopped he said, "I probably should have braced for that don't you think?"

"Frankly? Yes," I felt bad so I added, "But at least she's the one who told you." He nodded. I patted his back and he just sat there. "You know what I said. Love is nothing without sacrifice,"

"That's very true for that matter," he said laughing lightly, "But I'm glad she finally confronted me."

I patted him on the back again, "See that's the spirit. Now stop crying because the rest of the girls are going to come home in about ten minutes." He laughed lightly again. I'm really starting to like that laugh—it has a ring to it. He went upstairs and I went to the kitchen—to make a snack. I was hungry…what could you say to that. I started to hum a song while I was looking for food. I found an apple and some caramel. I was slicing them up when I heard something behind me. I grabbed another knife from the block and put it behind the—whoever's—neck and the one I was holding in front of the throat.

I think I saw genuine fear in Ian's eyes. "Ian when you come into the kitchen—especially when I am cutting something up—please tell me that you are coming in," I turned back to the apple I took a slice and crunched into it. I head Ian start to laugh, "What?" I asked and he answered with another question, "You eat apples with caramel?"

"Yes," I took another slice and dipped it into the caramel. He just laughed and I asked, "What you don't?"

"No, I've never done that. Actually I haven't done many things." I took _another_ slice of my apple, dipped it into the caramel and I gave it to him. "Then try it. It's actually really good." He looked at me then at the apple slice in my hand, and then he took it and ate it. He smiled and said, "It really is good. You know some of this American stuff isn't all that bad,"

"I told you," I said laughing. The door opened and I turned to see Cady.

"Oh, hey Cady," I said smiling, she looked at me funny, "When did you switch brains with someone else?" I started laughing again. "You want an apple slice?"

"Dipped in caramel?"

"Of course." I gave her and apple slice with caramel and I heard a satisfying crunch. "Mm. Ever since you brought this up to me I love it." Ian spoke up, "I think she's gotten me hooked as well." Cady laughed and Abalene and Ashley walked in. "I'm sorry are we in the wrong cabin?" The three of us laughed and then they started to laugh as well.

It was a lot of fun. We laughed and talked. When it was time to go to bed Ian and I laid on the floor of my bedroom, and I will say _my_ bedroom. I was reading one of my books from my bookcase when Ian touched me on the arm, "Uh…Kaylin."

"Hmm?" I looked up. Since I was on my stomach and Ian was on his back I was looking straight at him. "Is something the matter?"

"Well…it's just it was interesting that you would rather have me falling for one of the many other girls in your school." I looked at him and I didn't know what to say. "Well I honestly don't know what to say to that. I mean nobody's confronted me of that maybe because I've never actually told anyone that," I put my book on the floor, "Huh, I never knew that. Anyway, I said that because I was serious. Main reason I don't date is because: one—it will get in the way of the business, two—I ward them off with my personality. I'm not the one to…let's say sugar coat the truth."

Ian chuckled and I looked at him skeptically, "What?" he shook his head, "I was going to agree that you are definitely not the type to sugar coat the truth," I smiled too. The door opened and I turned my head to see Abalene. She cleared her throat, "Um…Kay can I see you for two seconds—_alone_."

"Oh! Um…okay," I stood up and followed her out the door while I see Ian looking over my book. "Ian please don't lose my page,"

"I'll try…but no promises. I _am_ a Lucian," and he winked at me and Abalene just looked at me and mouthed the word. "now" and I closed the door.

"Kay," she looked at me straight in the eye, "Abbs,"

"I'm not joking. You've been acting weird lately. What's up?"

"Weird, me? Sorry I'll need to pass on that question," Abalene ran her hand through her hair and I could tell that she was getting really frustrated. "Abalene, why don't _you_ just tell me what you think is up," she looked at me, then she sighed. "Kaylin. I don't know if you're going to get mad but…I think you're getting a crush."

"Huh?" I drew a blank, I don't even know if I know the definition of the word, "crush" in the twenty-first century way.

Abalene grabbed me by the shoulders and said, "Listen to me, you're feeling something for the guy okay?"

"O-okay?" she shook her head and smiled at me, "You're not getting this at all. You're a little too much of a tomboy to, and that's okay. Just listen, anything you need—anything at all—you tell me." I scrunched my eyebrows and answered slowly, "O-okay," Abalene just nodded and walked away.

"What was that?" I whispered. I shook my head and turned back towards the door. When I walked back into my room I saw Ian lying there with his arm over his eyes. I sighed, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," he said looking over his arm. I was shuffling my feet, "I'm sorry Abalene just started talking and—"

"No I think she's right."

"W-what?"

"I mean about me, not about you. I think I'm starting to get feelings for you." I looked up and he looked dead serious. I was trying to say something but it seemed like the words stopped at my throat, "U-um…hold that thought," I ran out of my room as fast as I can.

I slammed the door and just sat in the hallway with my knees to my chest. This was definitely all-new territory for me. I just sat there for a few minutes and I finally got the courage to stand up and walk back into my room and I found Ian reading my book. "This is really interesting."

"Y-yeah," I said smiling halfheartedly, "It was definitely interesting that it was in death's point of view."

"Yes, I also thought that was the book's best aspect," he put the book down and looked me straight in the eye, "Had to process what I had to say?"

"I…uh…yeah," I smiled, "I'm sorry, this is all-new territory for me, probably not for you but definitely for me." I flopped onto my bed and pulled the sheets up to my neck. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 The Girl With the Dartgun

**A/N: There you go! Just as I promised! I hope you guys like this chapter a lot more! Please review!~kevjumbaphan~**

The Girl With the Dart Gun Fetish:

I woke up with a bang. I mean seriously. I was scared half to death. I wake up and I have Ian's face all over my space. I screamed like hell. When the three girls ran in the room they started laughing. "W-what…t-the hell…is he…doing in there?" Abalene said gasping through her laughs. "You're asking me?" I screamed and they laughed even more, "I-I don't know what he's doing here! You're the one who made him sleep in _my_ bedroom!"

Cady stopped laughing and walked up to Ian. She took a deep breath and I covered my ears, "Yo Ian!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her screams were so loud it was loud with my ears covered. Ian lurched awake and blinked. I cleared my throat, "Um…Ian."

"Umm, yes?"

"Get the hell off of me!" I screamed and he fell off and they laughed. I retied my ponytail and straightened my tank top. I walked over him and went to the bathroom. This morning was not a good morning.

We went to school and walked to class. Mr. Riley had asked me to take some papers to the main office. I was walking to the main office with a stack of papers and the next thing I hear is _fwip_ and I duck to see a dart stick onto the corkboard. "Crap" I whisper. I dropped the papers and I heard a door open and close. I turned to see Ian walking out and then he saw me, "Is something the matter—" I heard another _fwip_, and I ducked again. I heard it stick into another wall. I started running towards the sound, yes _towards the sound_. I'm basically trained for this stuff and if you've ever watched NCIS you will know what rule number nine is. Always carry a knife. I took it out of the pocket sewn inside of my blazer. When I heard another _fwip_, I deflected it with my knife. "Ian! I think I know who this is!"

I heard Ian sigh, "I think I do too." I flipped my knife and threw it at the direction. "Kaylin!" Ian yelled, "God, relax Ian. I catch but don't kill, I've already found out where _your_ sister is and I got her sleeve." I walked up to where my knife was and sure enough the knife was in her right sleeve. I was breathing hard, "Ian, can you please explain why your sister is here?"

"I would like to ask her the same question, Natalie why are you here?"

Natalie pouted like a ten-year-old kid….wait isn't she like ten? Wait no…he's sixteen—like me—so that means Natalie's thirteen. Then Natalie smiled, "Uh…Ian she's kind of scaring me,"

Ian nodded, "She tends to do that." Natalie turned to her brother, "You know who scares you more than me, dear brother."

"Oh dear."

"What?"

"Yes, mother sent me orders here and," she turned to me, "darling good night." I heard one last _fwip_ and I almost immediately went unconscious.

I vaguely felt being caught and Ian saying, "You know you could've just explained to her the situation and she would've gone," I heard Natalie laugh, "Yes but what fun is that?"

"Natalie, you've got to stop being aggressive."

"So, what? You can start talking to the girls you actually like. At least this one seems to have some class better than _Amy_,"

"I guess you are expecting me to come to the car with you?"

"Well, of course. Ian I think Amy has softened your head a little."

"Well I will come to the car but I would do it quickly or her classmates will come after you with guns and Natalie you won't have enough darts to ward off a full school of boys _and _girls with skills _you_ don't even have," I could feel myself being carried and then it all went black.


	7. Chapter 7 Unforturnate Encounter W Kabra

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY! I haven't updated so far...my bad. It sucks because I've been doing a whole lot of things right now with my cheerleading and school starting in a month and I need to finish my required reading since I'm in English 1 Honors. So yeah I've been doing a lot. Anyway here's your new chapter! I hope you guys like and please review! I'm trying this new thing that I see most writers do here. They say they want 3 reviews then a new chapter...I'm doing that. 3 reviews for a new chapter! ~kevjumbap**han

* * *

**My Unfortunate Meeting With Isabel Kabra:**

I woke up to the motions of the car on the freeway. My head was on Ian's lap in the backseat of a car. I blinked a couple of times then rubbed my eyes, "Well it looks like sleeping beauty has woken up Ian,"

"I think that name suits me for what's been happening the past week," Natalie laughed…which would've been a great laugh if I didn't know she tried to kill me. "Well, Ian your taste in women has improved. She has class _and_ a sense of humor," I looked up and Ian just kept looking out the window.

I would move my head but it feels like a thousand pounds. I waited till the headache was gone and when Natalie fell asleep. I lifted my head and gave it a good shake. I felt hands on my shoulders and I looked to see Ian. "You might feel light headed. It's a side effect of the poison of sorts,"

"Good to know…I think,"

"I'm sorry about my sister—"

"Don't be…I kind of heard the conversation," He looked surprised, "How that's impossible,"

"It's difficult Ian, not impossible. I'm trained to fight against that type of stuff. It was just too strong and I passed out,"

"Like you were supposed to in the first place,"

I shrugged, "Sorry it's kind of a reflex," I lowered my voice into a whisper, "Ian,"

"Yes?" he said, "Are you genuinely scared of your mother?" he sighed and responded, "If you knew her you would be too," I nodded. But for a guy like Ian to be terrified of his own mother, that just means his mother is just like what I've heard. "Ian, is your sister following your mother?"

"Well, it seems like that doesn't it?"

"Very much, maybe it's just your sister trying to be the perfect daughter. I think she might be scared too," Ian looked at me with a sad expression, "We all are Kaylin. It just doesn't seem right, of course, but that's just the way it is," I nodded again. I had a sudden thought though, "Ian, why do you have your sister bossing you around or making fun of you in some sick way?"

"I honestly don't know," I shook my head, "Honestly if I had a sister like that she would be pounded every day. By me." Ian gave a light laugh of that, "Well by the way you used that knife I would be terrified,"

"I take that as a compliment. Rule number nine: always carry a knife," I smiled, "Where did you learn that?"

"NCIS," he laughed, "You mean the television show?" I nodded, "Of course the television show," I said mimicking his accent, "where else would I learn it from?"

"You honestly scare me with that talent of yours,"

"Oh, that's not even half of it. Go say something," He looked skeptical but I urged him to move on, "Uh…okay then. What exactly is the GATE Academy for the Exceptional?" I cleared my throat and closed my eyes. Then I opened them and said, "Uh…okay then. What exactly is the GATE Academy for the Exceptional?" mimicking his voice and accent perfectly.

I think Natalie was listening to us half-asleep because she said, "Ian, don't be an idiot and say the same statement twice," I winked at Ian and said, "Ian, don't be an idiot and say the same statement twice," mimicking her voice and accent. She opened her eyes and I could tell that Ian was suppressing a laugh. Then she looked at me, "How did you do that?"

"It's called practice. Years and years of practice," Natalie crossed her arms over her chest and said, "You know Ian if she was on the clue hunt with us we might've used her,"

"Um…excuse me but I'm not used. I'm hired."

"Pardon me?" she said looking skeptical again. I cleared my throat, "You heard me I'm not used I'm hired. Paid. I have a group and we get paid. That's how we make our money,"

"What exactly do you do?" I ran my hand through my hair, "Well…in a nutshell you could say that I—my group we're modern Robin Hoods," Natalie laughed again but this time it sent chills up my spine, "You can't be serious! Is this the girl that took our clue two months ago?"

Ian looked down, "It might be yes," Natalie clapped her hands like a little child. I backed up but there was nowhere to go and I was just smushed up against the seat. I felt a hand and it felt warm, but for some reason I already knew it was Ian who put a comforting hand. "Well mother will be surprised to find out who took our winning clue, don't you think Ian?" I was starting to get really scared. I don't know who this woman is and I'm already scared of her.

"Natalie, it's not kind to scare our guests," Ian said calmly. Natalie stopped smiling, "Whatever you say Ian, but this won't go down easy for her." She smiled a sinister smile and looked back out of the window. When she fell asleep again I felt Ian's warm hand again, "I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Most likely my mother thought you were a threat because you were the one to take me in and such,"

"I-I guess, but when Cady and the others find out that I'm gone they _will_ start looking for me and the fact that you disappeared too will be a shoe in for them," Ian nodded but I don't think he was getting the point. My friends can virtually kill all of these people without a doubt. I was starting to get anxious about what is about to go down in the Kabra household.

I sat in silence as my mind started to wander off into whatever. I was wondering why Natalie had hated Amy so much when the car lurched to a stop. I hit my head on the back of the seat and seethed at the whiplash. "Are you okay?" Ian asked and I just nodded, which ultimately just added to my intense headache I got. I stepped out of the car and gasped. When people talk about Ian's house—scratch that mansion they were underestimating it. There was a lawn—more like a field lining the never-ending driveway and from what I can see right now there was a tennis court, track, garden—or forest which ever suits you, and a really nice pool.

"U-um…Ian is this really where you live?" I turned to him and he seemed surprised. "What? Oh no this is just our estate here in the states. Our actual home is in Russia,"

"Where the stronghold is," I muttered

"I'm sorry?" he asked, I looked at him, "Oh, nothing." He looked at me skeptically, "I'm serious," He just shrugged and walked inside. "Kaylin, aren't you coming inside?"

"Uh…yeah hold on," I took off my earring and turned it counterclockwise. It would send a signal to Ashley's computer and that will send a signal to her cell phone of where I am. I put it back on and walked inside.

Whatever I said about the outside was nothing compared to the inside of the house. The inside of the house was filled with artifacts and paintings and all this other stuff I knew I could steal but I can't afford. I heard heels and turned to the direction of where it came from and noticed that both Ian and Natalie had tensed up. I raised an eyebrow, "Is something—"

"Ssh," Ian said. I nodded, but I was still really confused. I shrugged and just stood next to them; then I heard her, "No! That's not how it was supposed to go! Those children should have been trapped for at least a week! How in the world did they get out?"

I heard a muffled voice and she cut him/her off, "What? That's just saying you don't know! You better find those children before I do or they will be the least of your problems."

_Oh dear God, she is horrific._ I turned to look at Ian and he just shrugged. I think we both had an idea on who she was talking about. I heard a flip of the phone closing and I saw Isabel. She had a white suit on with black stilettos. She had her hair up in a tight bun, a pearl necklace, and diamond earrings. Jeez these people use money like nothing. She gave me a smile that might have been warm if I just didn't hear the conversation. "Well hello Kaylin, I've heard many things about you,"

"Same goes to you," I said. I've learned that to win you have to look fearless and I've learned that from years of experience.

She laughed…just a little, "Well, Ian you have chosen well this time. She seems to have more class and guts than that Cahill child." I sighed, "Can you guys let it go?" I said scratching my head, "You Lucians take relationships _way _too seriously," I heard both Natalie and Ian draw a breath, but Isabel kept her smile, "Yes we do. We Lucians do have to keep our reputations. I do have a question though, how do _you _know about the Cahill family,"

"I've met a few, and I've also worked for a few," I said shrugging my shoulders. I really didn't think much of it.

I straightened my skirt before I heard the same "_fwip"_ and reflexively spun to my right and it barely sliced my hair, "God this family is seriously obsessed with weapons," I said. I took my hair tie and tied my hair into a ponytail. Isabel just smiled and ran towards me and I swerved to the right. I turned and faced her, "Kaylin you don't know what you are doing,"

"Uh…does that matter? Really does it?" Isabel was completely hostel I swear. She smiled—again—and produced throwing knives. "Where in the world does she keep those?" I said as I grabbed on by the handle as it was coming towards me. I flipped it and threw it back at her.

It cut her right sleeve and she came at me again. I flipped in the air and landed behind her. "Ian, I really don't want to hurt your mother. Especially because I'm terrified of what she'll do to the rest of the crew if I do," She turned around again and threw a punch. I parried the punch and swept her feet from under her. She jumped up and kicked me. I jumped up unharmed, yes unharmed. I've been trained not to feel most of my pain, "Well Ian I don't think I can resolve to not hurting her. My bad." I said as I ran and did another flip in the air. I landed behind her and gave her a hard kick in the back.

She yelped and fell forward. She prevented from eating it by putting her hands out in front of her. She got up and tried to give me another kick but I did a back handspring and dodged it. I ducked to dodge another fleet of throwing knives. I looked up to see her running towards me and I gave her a roundhouse kick that sent her flying. I quickly grabbed the throwing knives and threw them at her, "Mother!" Natalie yelled, "Relax Natalie. I catch don't kill," When the dust finally cleared you can see the knives outlining Isabel. I caught my breath and I could hear Natalie running towards me.

I took out my own knife and pointed it at her, "Look, she came at me," she stopped inches away from the point, "Where…?"

"Rule number nine: always carry a knife…or knives in this matter. I think your mom took that to account," I turned to her and she was coughing. "Well, this girl has many talents," she smiled, "she would make a wonderful Lucian, or Madrigal in that matter," I dusted off the dust on my skirt. I felt my earring buzz and that means I had a message, "If you would excuse me I have to use the restroom," Isabel nodded, still smiling, "Down the hall first door on your right," I nodded.

I closed the door to the bathroom and unhooked my bracelet. On the inside there was a message:

Kay you are an idiot. Anyway we got the message and we'll come for you at midnight. Get ready we'll have a rappel cord ready for you.

-Cady

I flushed the toilet and turned on the sink. When I turned it off I opened the door and found two guys in suits. They were both pointing guns at me, "Well men we can sort this out fairly well," I smiled and kicked their guns out of their hands. I decked the one on the left on the right side of his jaw and gave the other guy a hard kick in the stomach. I took both of their guns. I took one and took the other's bullets. I shook my head, "Oh yeah, _I'm_ the idiot."

I walked back to the living room pointing my gun. When I walked in Isabel was serving tea. "Darling what are you carrying _that _for?" she said pointing to my gun. "I would say pointing is rude but that would contradict what I'm doing. Now, what were two guys doing pointing guns at me?" I said. Isabel frowned, "Darling, you definitely don't know the policy at my estate."

"No I don't,"

"Well. The only reason guests are brought to the estate is because they are suspicious."

"Right, and I'm suspicious." I said nodding, "Wow, you guys are horrible with thank you's," Isabel seemed obviously confused, "I'm sorry what did you do to earn a thank you?"

I shook my head, "You seriously don't know?" I looked at her than at Ian. I nodded; this family was definitely dysfunctional. "I basically saved his life. He got shot in the leg and would've bled to death if I didn't take him to my friend. _He _almost ruined a job for me too," Isabel turned to her son, "Ian why haven't I heard of this till now? Also, why are you wearing that wretched uniform?" I raised my hand like a schoolgirl, "I have an answer to that as well. When my friend patched him up she knew it wasn't wise to have him going home so she enrolled him to our school."

"Yes, thank you. Now, Ian why didn't you tell me?" Ian tensed up and I put my hands on my hip, "Seriously man, if you didn't she wouldn't have done this to me y'know," Ian turned to me then to Isabel. When none of them were looking I put a pebble in their vase with the water lilies. It was a waterproof bug that can give high quality sound. Actually it sounds better when it's in the water because the sound waved are amplified.

"I'm sorry—"

"Ian, you've got to stop apologizing," I said to him—leaning on the wall.

"Okay…well anyway I was just…distracted because I had a lot of things going through my mind,"

"That doesn't explain anything Ian," Isabel said rather abrasively. I looked over at Isabel calmly. She was a control freak. She turned to me, "Ah…"

"Rachel,"

"Yes, Rachel dear. How is it that your friend patched him up without going to a hospital?"

"She has a PhD in med school."

"She's how old?"

"Sixteen like me," Isabel looked intrigued, "Now how does she have a PhD in a medical degree?"

"Um…our school?" Isabel nodded. I turned to Ian, "Ian can I talk to you outside?" Ian stood rather reluctantly, "I guess," I took him outside to where the pool is. "What—"

"Be quiet," I took off my bracelet, he looked at it. "What are you—"

"Be quiet!" I whispered-slash-yelled at him. I pressed the clasp on the bracelet and the audio came. "Mother what are you thinking about?" I heard clearly. Ian looked surprised. It was Natalie's voice and if you closed your eyes you would swear she was right there. I heard Isabel sigh, "Nothing dear,"

"It's Ian isn't it?"

"I can't lie to you Natalie but it seems like that yes,"

"But…there's no more Amy to distract him," I heard Isabel laugh halfheartedly, "Yes but there's that other girl,"

"Who? The girl that pinned you to the wall?"

"Precisely, I agree with you Natalie. She does have more class than Amy but it is still a distraction. She _will_ be eliminated,"

I took a deep breath. This is about the third death threat I've gotten in the past year alone. I shook my head, _no fear you deal with this everyday_, I kept thinking. I looked at Ian and he looked terrified, "Ian—"

"She's going to kill you. I hope you know that," I shook my head, "She'll try to kill me. Trust me it's harder to kill me than you think," Ian grabbed me by the shoulders, "You don't understand Kaylin. She's _going to kill you_, what ever it takes she will kill you,"

"No she won't. It's probably better that you stay here anyway so we both live," I looked at my bracelet, "You got that Cady?"

You betcha.

I smiled. I looked back at Ian, "Well Ian. This is probably the last time I'll see you," I patted him on the shoulder and there was a zipping sound and the next thing I know is I'm the one zipping up.

I got on the roof and got hugged by three of my best friends. "Kaylin, you're an idiot," Abalene said coolly. I smiled, "Thanks," I heard shuffling and I stopped smiling. "Ladies we have company," they immediately got into their stances. I was in the front and center. I heard another shuffle, "You're left," Abalene immediately threw some tear gas and it hit someone; I know because I heard a grunt and someone falling off the roof. _Fwip, fwip, fwip._ I took out my knives and parried all three darts.

I heard slow clapping and automatically knew it was Isabel, "Well, I guess you guys are all matching in class,"

"Thanks," I said. I took out six throwing knives—all between my fingers. When the suited men came I dished them out and they were pinned to the floor. But of course getting pinned to the floor is nothing when they still have their guns. I ran over and kicked the guns out of their hands. I heard Ashley jump off of the building, "C'mon! I got the car running."

"Adios!" I yelled as I, too jumped off and landed soundlessly. I waited for the rest of them to land and we ran towards the car.

I shut the door quickly, "Step on it!" Ashley stepped on the gas pedal and we floored it out of there. Cady turned to face me, "Kay, will you tell me why you went missing during school?"

"Long story, no time."

"Kay,"

"I know, I'm serious though. There's a whole bunch of things to tell you okay?"

"Fine," Cady huffed. I shook my head and straightened my skirt. I sat there in silence while everyone else started chatting it up.


	8. Chapter 8 Masquerade Part 1

Masquerade Part 1:

It's been about two months after that _certain_ event happened. It's winter and this years "winter formal" is a masquerade. I love masquerades they let your imagination run wild. I was obsessing about my mask and dress. There was a sudden barge at the door and I walked down stairs to check it out. It was Cady smiling. "You got asked?"

"Yeah," I walked closer, "By whom, may I ask?"

"Brandon Hayes," I smiled and patted her on the head, "Congrats!"

"You didn't get asked," I scoffed, "No, why would I?"

"Because you're gorgeous!" I shook my head and scoffed again, "Uh…that maybe but that means that the other girls in our school are goddesses." She laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes. I rolled my eyes and walked back up to my room. I heard my phone start to ring and I looked at the Caller ID:

Ian Cobra :]

I let it sit there and Cady yelled, "Aren't you going to get that?"

"Uh…no it's an unknown number…"

"Okay then,"

I just laid my dress on my bed. It was a pretty champagne color with light ruffles on the sleeves and hem of the dress. I liked it because it was the perfect dress and it complimented my tan skin. It also brought out my hazel-slash-golden eyes. Not that my black hair didn't already bring them out but it just was…perfect—did I not say that? It was only a week away. I sighed and sat on the floor.

I had a feeling that someone was watching me and I looked up to see Abalene leaning on the doorway, "What'cha thinking about?"

"Nothing really," Abalene huffed and looked at the dress, "You have the perfect dress with a wonderful mask and yet you _still_ don't have a date. How in the world is that possible?" I shrugged, "I don't know. I don't know what guys think," Abalene laughed, "That's true. But we all have dates…you sure you'll be alright going by yourself?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I do that to every school dance,"

"Yeah, why is that?" Abalene was obviously confused but I didn't think much of it.

I just stood up and started walking towards the door, "Well I'm starving, you want anything?"

"You? With your cooking I would want anything,"

"Aw, you're sweet,"

"No I'm serious," she said with a smile, "Your cooking is to die for," I smiled. I walked out the door and hopped down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen. I started to make some pasta by boiling some water. When it started boiling I added the pasta and started on the sauce. I was spacing because the next thing I know I hear Cady yelling, "Kaylin!" I looked up startled, "What?"

"You cut your finger," I looked down and she was right. You could tell it was blood but it was kind of hard because it was all over the tomato.

"Aw gross." I said and I bandaged my finger up, "Shit that's one tomato in the garbage. I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, just be more careful next time. Okay?" I nodded and laid the knife down. I was in no condition to use a knife. I put it in the sink and turned the stove off. I picked up the phone and dialed for pizza. When it came I paid the guy, "Thanks," he said to have a nice evening and I called the rest of the girls. "W-what is this?" Abalene said. I looked at the box in my hand, "It's a box of pizza—"

"I know that!" she pointed at my bandaged finger, "What is that?" I looked at it and I said, "Look I just cut myself by accident. Don't worry about it." She looked at me skeptically then nodded. We ate the pizza and talked about school and the dance…mostly the dance.

When it was time to go to sleep I couldn't go to sleep. I just lay there and no matter how much I tried it wouldn't work. I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning. I even fell on the floor. I shook my head and got back onto my bed, just to stay there all night.


End file.
